Within the context of the present invention the term “hearing device” refers to hearing aids (alternatively called hearing instruments or hearing prostheses) used to compensate hearing impairments of hard of hearing persons as well as to audio and communication devices used to provide sound signals to persons with normal hearing capability in order to improve their hearing for instance in harsh acoustic surroundings. Such a hearing device is customisable according to the individual hearing ability, requirements and/or preferences of a user of the hearing device, i.e. its capabilities and operational settings can be adapted in a manner that is user-specific, e.g. dependent on the user's hearing loss as determined by means of an audiogram. The term “hearing system” refers to a system comprising multiple separate, operationally connected units, at least one of which is a customisable hearing device as explained above. An example of such a hearing system is a binaural hearing system comprising two hearing devices, one to be worn at the left ear and the other to be worn at the right ear of a user, which are operationally connected to one another either directly or via a separate auxiliary unit such as a hub acting as a communication relay. Auxiliary units (often referred to as hearing device accessories) forming part of the hearing system can provide certain additional functionalities to the hearing system such as for instance the ability to connect with further devices, e.g. a mobile phone, a portable audio player or a television, so as to enable communication with or access to the hearing system. Phonak's iCom, Oticon's ConnectLine and Siemens' Tek/miniTek are examples of communication interface units (or hubs) for hearing systems. Remote control units are a further example of a type of hearing device accessory which can form part of a hearing system.
The configuration and control of known hearing systems takes place by means of dedicated units such as a fitting device or a remote control unit, which are specifically designed to be used in conjunction with certain hearing systems. Moreover, known remote control units and fitting devices are typically connected with a hearing system by means of a proprietary communication scheme. Therefore, any device requiring connectivity with the hearing system will need to implement such a proprietary communication scheme. This makes it difficult and costly to provide a broad variety of devices that can be used in conjunction with a certain hearing system. Examples of prior art solutions are given in the following.
US 2006/0062412 A1 by the present applicant discloses a fitting setup for hearing aids, wherein a cell phone is employed as input device. The cell phone is used to communicate with a server in order to change the fitting setup for the hearing aid to an optimal setting. The cell phone may also be used to communicate personalized data to the network, as well as to update software resident on the hearing aid.
DE 198 15 373 A1 provides a method for programming a hearing aid. The method involves using a prepared modification data set, which is used to alter a base parameter data set stored within a hearing aid, to provide a modified parameter set. The modified data set is matched to the specific hearing situation. The modified data set is obtained by altering the base parameter data set read out by a programming device. The modified data set is stored within the hearing aid alongside the base parameter data set. The base parameter data set may also be available from other sources, for instance it can be downloaded from a network computer. Modified data sets may also be provided to the user by the hearing aid manufacturer, an audiologist or a third party, for example over the Internet. Alternatively, the base parameter data set is transmitted over a network to a central computer, where it is modified and transmitted back over the network as an adjusted data set.
WO 02/089520 A2 presents a method for controlling a hearing aid using a control unit, which is linked to the hearing aid. The hearing aid receives acoustic signals via a microphone, amplifies the signals and outputs them by means of a loudspeaker. In the hearing aid digital signals are processed according to a predetermined algorithm and data concerning the acoustic environment is created and forwarded to the control unit via a communication interface. To improve the quality and ease of operation, it is proposed to analyse the data in the control unit and calculate an optimal algorithm, which is transmitted to the hearing aid via the communication interface.